This invention relates to cleaning a particulate trap. In particular the invention is concerned with cleaning such traps where such traps are usually employed with a diesel engine.
Different techniques are known for cleaning a trap of a diesel engine. Invariably these systems are relatively expensive and complex to use.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly system for cleaning particulate traps which is relatively simple in operation and inexpensive in application.